


Vinnie's Hazbin Hotel

by Vine_Flower



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine_Flower/pseuds/Vine_Flower
Summary: He continues walking ahead practically dragging you. Eventually he stops infront of a hotel. The sign reads "Hazbin Hotel"
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start Of Something Extraordinary

It was a usual day in hell  
You were serving people when a two mysterious figures walk in, one with a smile on his face "My this is a quaint little place you got here"   
You've been here for years, but you still don't know who this man or his friend is or why he seems so happy.

You prepare him a drink while he sits down at the bar.  
You pass him his drink while also grabbing your bottle of whiskey and pouring yourself a glass before sitting down at the bar.

You say "So.. what brings you here?"  
Suddenly, the man smiles and holds up a finger to tell you to wait for a moment. He takes a sip of his drink while his friend sits beside him.  
He says "I was taking a lovely stroll around hell and saw this place" He smiles again "And I thought I should pay you a visit" 

You say "Thank you but I don't even know you"  
The man laughs. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Alastor and this here is my friend Husk"   
Alastor stands from his seat and takes your hand  
"Sir, where are you taking me?"  
He says "You shall see in due time" as he leaves the bar to wander outside.

He continues walking ahead, practically dragging you. Eventually he stops in-front of a hotel. The sign saying "Hazbin Hotel"  
He pulls you inside and calls for someone named Charlie. A young woman with blonde hair comes around the corner.

"Yes Alastor?"  
"I found a new patron for the hotel"  
Charlie looks at you and then at Alastor.  
Before Charlie could say anything a lady holding a spear walks towards us.  
"Charlie who's this?"  
"Oh this is a new patron Alastor found"   
She turns to you "Whats your name?".

You say "I'm Vinnie"  
She looks at you and smiles. "Well come on Vinnie, let's get you a room"

"Uhh ok?" You follow her up the stairs to room 663. She opens the door and tells you to have a nice rest and to let her know if you need anything. You get inside the room and sit on the bed thinking about what just happend. It all seems a little weird, but you got a room so you think you'll get some rest like she said.  
Soon you fall asleep...


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (previously)
> 
> You follow her up the stairs to room 663. She opens the door and tells you to have a nice rest and to let her know if you need anything. You get inside the room and sit on the bed thinking about what just happend. It all seems a little weird, but you got a room so you think you'll get some rest like she said.  
> Soon you fall asleep...

You wake up to a knocking on your door. Groggily you get up and go to the door. Standing there is Charlie and the Lady.   
"Hello Vinnie this is Vaggie and we were wondering if you wanted to come down for dinner" Charlie asks.

You say "Sure. Nice to meet you Vaggie" Vaggie smiles and ushers you downstairs. The three of you walk to the first floor where there's a large dining room. A lot of people are already eating and talking. Charlie pulls out a chair for you and says "I'll be back in a minute" as she and Vaggie head towards the kitchen.  
As you wait for your food a spider demon starts talking to you. "So you're the girl Alastor found. Charlie wouldn't shut up about ya."  
"Yeah, she's been pretty nice." You say.  
"I'm Angel Dust, What about you toots?" Angel asks while leaning across the table.  
"I'm Vinnie" You say while leaning back slightly. "So what do you do to earn cash?" Angel asks.

"I own a bar nearby, I don't get much money from it so I'm looking for a second job"  
"Ooh, bartender huh? Do you like making drinks?" "Eh, it's okay-" Before you could finish Charlie and Vaggie walk back from the kitchen with food.

Charlie sits down as Angel leans back into his seat and gives everyone some food then starts eating while Vaggie grabs a drink and sits next to Charlie. "So what were you two talking about?" Charlie asks.  
"Not much I was just telling Angel about my job." You reply. "Oh what's your job?" Charlie asks.  
"I own a bar but looking for another job to do on the sidelines." You say as you take a sip of your drink. "Oh! You could work here!" Charlie exclaims.  
"I already signed up for a job" You say while finishing the last of your drink. "Oh you did? Well what job did you sign up for?" Vaggie asks.  
"It's..." You trail off not wanting to tell them.

"It's not important"  
"Pfft it is. Tell us!" Charlie says.  
"No!"  
"Please tell us!"  
"I signed up to be a..." You pause not knowing how to say it.  
Before you could say anything the man from yesterday, Alastor, walks in.  
"Ah! There you are I was wondering where you were." Charlie says. Alastor sits down and gives a big smile.  
"I was busy doing some overlord business, Sorry I was late." he says. "It's fine, Anyway the new patron you found is looking for a job they could work here!" Charlie exclaims. She turns to you.  
"So what kind of things can you do other than bartending?" "I'm pretty good at cooking and art, I can do pretty much everything else that involves serving drinks and food though." You reply.  
"Ah another lover of cooking, Good to know!" Alastor replies his grin somehow growing bigger. "You could work for us as a cook!" Charlie says getting excited.  
"Now now Charlie she said she's already signed up for another job" Angel Dust says. Charlie's happiness seems to deflate for a moment before she pops up again and says. "You could work as a part time cook instead!"  
"Hmm I'll think about it."  
"Oh thank you!" Charlie says excited.  
"Come on Charlie let's let the patron settle down first." Vaggie says.  
"Yes, Yes, Ok." Charlie replies.  
As they get ready to leave Vaggie asks. "So what do you think about the hotel so far?"  
"I think it's nice."  
"That's good, I really think you should think about working here, we could use the help." Vaggie says.  
"Well like i said I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything."  
"Alright then, You can go back to your room now." Vaggie said.

"Wait If i'm staying here I need to grab my things from my apartment." You say.  
"Oh, Well I can come with you to your belongings." Vaggie says.  
"Perfect! We should head out now before it gets dark-" Before you can finish Angel Dust pipes up.  
"Why don't I go with the kitty to get her belongings, I need to go out anyway."  
"Hmm, Fine but don't start another terf war." Vaggie said sternly.  
"Ugh Fine"  
Vaggie follows you and Angel outside and watches while you both start to walk to your apartment.


	3. Something Strange...

"So how long have you known Strawberry Pimp?" Angel suddenly asks you. "Who's that?" You reply confused. "Oh that's my nickname for Alastor."  
"Oh well I've never met him before he just kind of showed up at my bar and dragged me to the hotel." You reply. "Really?" Angel asked confused.  
"Yeah, I'm still confused over it all" You reply. You both continue walking, making some small talk until you come across a drug dispenser.  
"Hold on a minute toots Ima just grab somethin'." Angel goes towards the machine and quickly comes back with a large bag of white powder.  
"Alright let's get going." Angel says putting the bag in his pocket. You both continue walking until you reach an apartment in the cannibal colony.  
"This is it" You say while unlocking the door.  
You both head inside and Angel immedietly lays on your bed and starts looking around your room.  
"Your place isn't half bad!" Angel looks in surprise. Around the apartment is vibrant colors of red and black, with hints of pink on the wall.  
As I turn around I see him getting something to eat. I can't blame him since I was hungry myself.  
Getting the things I need we walk out, only to find a pink limo trailing behind. Angel quickly shoots all tires and drags me to the hotel as I wonder why is a outspoken, confident demon triggered by a harmless vechile.  
"Angel whats going on?-" "Ssshh, it's probably listening in" Angel whispers.  
We reach the hotel and you quickly check in before going back to the Hotel entrance to check for the limo. "Is it still there?" Angel asks nervously.  
"No I don't see it." you say after taking a quick glance outside. "Phew. Come on let's go to my room." Angel says while walking ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is very short


End file.
